Warriors meet 3 ruthless twoleg leaders!
by Northernlight24
Summary: OMG! Thunderclan meets Genghis Khan, Adolf Hitler, and Qin Shi Huangdi in their territory, they must get rid of them before they kill everybody. Rated T for killing included.  No longer on Hiatus
1. Alligences

ALLIANCES

Alliances (thunderclan):

Leader: Firestar

Deputy: Brambleclaw

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather

Elders: Longtail

Mousefur

Alliances (windclan)

Leader: Onestar

Deputy: Ashfoot

Medicine Cat: Krestrelflight

Alliances (shadowclan)

Leader: Blackstar

Deputy: Russetfur

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud

Alliances (riverclan)

Leader: Leopardstar

Deputy: Mistyfoot

Medicine Cat: Mothwing


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jayfeather's POV 

"Ouch!" Jayfeather yelled, picking himself up from the cluster of debris he had tripped on.

Jayfeather had been pawing for juniper berries for the sick Longtail in the Abandoned Twoleg Nest when he had picked up a scent that he had never smelled before. When he was slowly coming towards it, he had tripped on a piece of rock. So after Jayfeather got up, he bit the material and the juniper berries then headed back towards the camp.

When he arrived in camp, the first thing he did was carry the juniper berries to Longtail and feed him. As he worked on squashing the berries so Longtail could eat it with more ease, he thought, "Other items can wait. My job is to heal sick cats, not examining cloth.."

When Longtail said he was fine and went back to the elder's den, Jayfeather bit the material and walked to the Firestar's den.

Firestar's POV

Firestar was undoubtedly suprised by the material, no materials that Jayfeather gave him. There were three, one silky and blue, the other plain brown, and the final one had a weird symbol on it.

He did not mention this to anyone, not even to his mate Sandstorm, and he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hitler POV

As the clans were sleeping, Hitler strolled around the woods. He didn't know how he's got there, but something had delivered him to this place while he was giving orders to his armies. It was all too fishy. It also smelled like fish. And then, he collided with a person.

Qin Shi's POV

Like Hitler, Qin Shi was just looking over his tomb when he was magically transported here. "Magic. I need it to get my eternal life."

So he forged around the forest , looking for the magic that would never be found. In the way, he was hit.

Genghis Khan's POV

Rubbish, he thought. Maybe one of his assistants had set him up. He would find out who when he got back. Anyways, he looked around the forest. As far as he knew, there were no forests like that in Mongol. Then he collided.

No Particular POV

"Ouch!" All three leaders yelled in unison. They looked around at one another. Then they drew their guns, knives and swords.

Hitler said, "Don't move, or else I will shoot."

Qin replied back, "Well, I will stab you!"

Genghis Khan remained silent. He thought best if he remained friendly with these guys. But again, they were still fighting, so he piped up.

"Since we are all evil tyrants that want to take control, why not team up and take control of this forest?"

Both Qin and Hitler agreed. Together, they would be unstoppable.

But Qin said a stupid thing. "I will kill you all after we take control! MUHAHAHAHA!"

Hitler said back, "Not if if I do first!"

Genghis sighed. Oh great, he thought. Stupid morons. I will easily take control after we are done.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Hitler whipped around and shot the figure causing the movement. It was a cat with a dark gray tabby fur.

"Stupid useless cat." Qin said. What he didn't know was that there was more cats.

**Sorries for the short chapters. but I promise the chapters will get longer. probably 800 words per chapter starting from now. because the adventures starting now.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Firestar's POV

"Brambleclaw!"

Brambleclaw, his deputy, came bounding over, his amber eyes glinting. "Yes, Firestar?"

Worried, Firestar said, "Blackstar came today, and claimed Snaketail was killed with along the Thunderclan territory. Do you know anything about it?"

Looking irritated, Brambleclaw replied, "No, Firestar, and I saw him on the Border patrol, and when we were returning him to Shadowclan, we say a single clean hole on his throat. No cat could have made that."

Firestar was dumbfounded. Surely twolegs had done that! He would have to ask Blackstar about the gathering which was 3 nights later.

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather was still bothered by the silk stripes. He was also disturbed by the news that a cat was killed by twolegs. Could those two things have something in common?

Then he heard Longtail whine. "Jayfeather, get on with it!"

Irritated, Jayfeather thought how much rude the elders could be.

Genghis Khan's POV

Genghis Khan was thinking. Thinking about how he's got there. How he was dealing with the other two idiots. He would use them, yes, and then backstab them. It would work perfectly. MUHAHAHAHA!

Qin Shi Huang Di's POV

Meanwhile, while Genghis was plotting and Hitler was snoring, Qin was trying to find honey. "YAY HONEY!" He thought,

But in his mind, he was think of chocolates and lollipops, and how to mix them to taste awesome!

Hitler's POV

Like Genghis, he was thinking about the two idiots he was with. He also wanted other allies. Maybe he could go to the houses, and persuade them to join them. No, that wouldn't work. He would have to just do it with the other two morons. He knew how to backstab. He watched Gollum before.


	5. Chapter 4

**Snaketail: Why did you kill me?**

**Me: I felt like it.**

**Sanketail: Meany**

**Firestar's POV**

"Brambleclaw!"

Brambleclaw, his deputy, came bounding over, his amber eyes glinting.

"Yes, Firestar?"

Worried, Firestar said, "Blackstar came today, and claimed Snaketail was killed with along the Thunderclan territory. Do you know anything about it, huh, do you?"

Looking irritated, Brambleclaw replied, "No, Firestar, and I saw him on the Border patrol, and when we were returning him to Shadowclan, we say a single clean hole on his throat. No cat could have made that."

Firestar was dumbfounded. Surely twolegs had done that! He would have to ask Blackstar about the gathering which was 3 nights later.

**Jayfeather's POV **

Jayfeather was still bothered by the silk stripes. He was also disturbed by the news that a cat was killed by twolegs. Could those two things have something in common?

Then he heard Longtail whine. "Jayfeather, get on with it!"

Irritated, Jayfeather thought how much rude the elders could be.

**Genghis Khan's POV**

Genghis Khan was thinking. Thinking about how he's got there. How he was dealing with the other two idiots. He would use them, yes, and then backstab them. It would work perfectly. MUHAHAHAHA!

**Qin Shi Huang Di's POV**

Meanwhile, while Genghis was plotting and Hitler was snoring, Qin was trying to find honey. "YAY HONEY!" He thought,

But in his mind, he was think of chocolates and lollipops, and how to mix them to taste awesome!

**Hitler's POV **

Like Genghis, he was thinking about the two idiots he was with. He also wanted other allies. Maybe he could go to the houses, and persuade them to join them. No, that wouldn't work. He would have to just do it with the other two morons. He knew how to backstab. He watched Gollum before.

I finally got openoffice. Lol. Hope you enjoyed that. Working on a new story.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own gmail.

**Gmail Chat with me and Qin**

**Qin Shi Huang Di: Why do you make me so weak and goofy here?**

**Me: Because I don't like you **

**Qin: It really messes up my character, and I want to be a tyrant like I really am, not the weak guy you are writing me as.**

**Me: I will think about it. **

**Qin: You better. **

**(Qin puts it on video chat. Hears Qin slamming down his labtop. Video chat goes black)**

**Me: Oh, Brother**

**Chapter 4**

Genghis Khan's POV

Genghis Khan was still debating how to kill the other two tyrants, when Qin suddenly stepped out from his tent with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, man... what's that child-man thingy gonna do this time?"

Qin said out loud, "The author has granted me a wish, and so now, I am the ultimate tyrant. Obey me now fools, because if you don't, things will get ugly for you."

Hitler obliged and bowed down, but Genghis refused. "Why should I obey you?"

Qin replied with a snort, "Because of this."

Qin pulled out a slick knife and a long sword out of his belt. He pointed the long sword right on Genghis's throat. Poor Genghis could feel the cold metal touching his neck, and sweat begin to trickle out of his long brown hair.

What to do? What to do? He tried to move, but the sword followed him. He finally gave up and said, "My command is your wish, Qin."

Qin said, "Good, now let's get a move on, we need other humans if we want to explore by the lake and set camps, as well as kill any enemy that would be lurking out here."

The bush suddenly bristled. Qin spun around. An orange cat walked out. The cat could only stare at horror as the knife cut into it's belly and killed it.

Qin retorted, "Why are there so many cats in this area?"

2 hrs later...

Jayfeather's POV

He was sniffing out for herbs, especially Coltsfoot and juniper berries for the ill Mousefur and Cloudtail, when a awful stench hit him. It smelled like death.

It also smelled like Squrrielflight. He bounded over to that scent in hurry. He sniffed the object that was at its feet. There was no hiding it. Squirrelflight was dead.

Jayfeather thought, "Holy crap, what happened here?"

Jayfeather made the long journey back with the taste of berries and Squirrelflight fur as he dragged her to the camp.

**Qin Shi Huang Di strikes again!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Kim Jong Il POV (North Korean leader)

I was just ordering my citizens around, until poof! I landed in a forest. Huh. Was I the only human here? If there were enemies, I was well prepared. I had two portable nuke in my left pocket, a big mac on my right pocket, and a foldable tank in my suitcase. And some guns and knives.

Jayfeather POV

Firestar begin to question him about how Squirrelflight had died, and Jayfeather was annoyed. How could he know how Squirrelflight had died? He just told Firestar that he thought twolegs killed her.

Firestar said, "I am preparing to go talk to other clan leaders. Tell Dustpelt, Graystripe, and Brambleclaw to be ready."

Qin Shi Huang Di POV

Qin Shi Huang Di had killed 5 more cats in the night, and he was grumpy about how many cats there were. Even in the lake there were cats! It was annoying.

Hitler POV

Hitler had killed 2 more cats, and they were getting more annyoing than Jews (no offense to Jews, I respect them as much as the next person). He was stocking his bullets in to his hand gun. He might as well do it.


	8. Chapter 7

A human will die soon... not in this chapter

Chapter 6

**Genghis Khan POV**

Annoying was the word to describe it. There were as many cats as there were mosquitoes in Mongol. The trio had already killed twenty cats. And speaking about the trio, the mood was always sour. Qin was no help. He was as grumpy as my brother, who I had to kill.

Qin wasn't a bad leader. He always lectured us about how China is the best country in the world.

Hitler was okay. He was always rambling about how some country named Germany (never heard of it before) was the best country in the world. Right. He must have forgotten I set up the largest empire in the world.

Oh, another cat. Actually, two. One had yellow fur, while the other was pale gray. Wonder if we will have cat as our dinner tonight.

**Qin Shi Huang Di POV**

When Genghis brought back the two cats, I was overjoyed. I used to love eating cats! I just couldn't eat it in public, as it would diminish my reputation.

Hitler brought back others, such as the one with blue fur and another one with dark tortishell fur. Tonight, we are going to have a fantastic meal.

**Hitler POV**

These cats!

**Kim Jong Il POV**

Kim found out that he actually brought 15 champagnes and about 50 big macs, maybe more. He had also brought about 20 cases of bullets, just in case. He didn't have to use the foldable tank or pocket nukes. Yet. Oh, how I missed my mansions.

Anyway, there are so many cats out here. I've already killed 5, and they are still coming.

**Brambleclaw POV**

Tonight was the gathering. And we shared the news about Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Dovepaw, and many other's death with the clans. Firestar burst out crying.

The other clans also had trouble. A lot of cats had died from the twolegs. We agreed the twolegs had to be stopped.

Also, riverclan announced that their new leader was Reedwhisker.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Hitler POV**

By god these people are so uneducated. Who in their right mind doesn't know what a wiener schnitzel is? And don't they know what bombs and guns are? By god. Maybe I should join this other guy who seems to have appeared. Maybe it's some I know…..

And thinking of Wiener schnitzel makes me hungry…

Oh Germany... so much better than Asia...

**Bramcleclaw POV**

Firestar has officially gone insane. He looks like Bluestar before she died. He shoos away anybody that goes inside his den, and I can hear him muttering to himself. Guess it's up to me to take care of the twoleg business…..

I'm going to set up a plan to kill one of the twoleg. Possibly grab his claws (the knife or gun) and scratch his body until he dies. Of course, I will need many cats to help.

So I call, "Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Brackenfur, please join me. We have to talk."

**Kim Jong IL POV**

I officially hate this place. Apparently, this is London. If I ever get back to Pyongyang, I will blow England up.

The I will annihilate UK. And take over South Korea. Then Japan. Then USA. Then the world.

I knew I was a genius...

**Genghis Khan POV**

As I kill three more cats, I hear rustles. I say, "Who's there?"

And I hear a screech. A cat bites my knife, and 5 other cats leap out and begin to scratch my insides out. And then, I died.

So sad...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**The Author talking to readers POV**

I would like to say that Genghis survived. Since I like Genghis, I'm gonna say he lived. But since Qin doesn't know about comas….. well, Genghis will die anyways.

**Qin Shi Huang Di POV**

Apparently, Hitler found Genghis dead, covered with scratches. Hitler said we should bury him with honor. But why bother? I never liked him anyways. But to please Hitler and the spirit of Genghis, I buried him. Ain't I the greatest person ever?

**Hitler POV**

Qin is so… cold you could say. It took me so long to convince him to have this funeral. And when I put two wieners beside Genghis's tomb so we could eat it after the funeral, Qin just threw it away, saying it was not real food. So sad.

**Qin Shi Huang Di POV**

Wieners are gross you idiot! It looks like poo! Who eats that stuff? Europeans-Crazy (no offense to Europeans, speaking from Qin's perspective)

**Genghis Khan POV**

I woke up in a dark place. And then dirt and soil started to rush into my mouth, eyes, nose and ears. I begin suffocating, and then I really died.

So sad.

What is it like to die? Maybe ghouls and demons and the gods will punish me, or they will have me live in glory…..

Whatever.

**Brambleclaw POV**

Ha! We showed the twolegs what we were about! Even though we've lost more than half the cats around the lake, especially Riverclan, the clans were still strong.

Maybe the other twolegs will get the message and go away!

**Kim Jong IL POV**

Maybe I should nuke this place right now….. because even with a small pocket nuke, it has enough power to blow up a city, even the size of LA. So should I?

**Firestar POV**

Can't believe it… my family members died!

* * *

**Should I end the story with Kim blowing the place up next chapter? Or should I keep this on longer? Write in Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Firestar POV**

Firestar was taking a walk in the forest when he saw Sandstorm dead, with a clean small hole on her throat.

He stared in horror.

Instead of crying or shouting in horror, he only said, "I must have the worst luck in history…" and fainted.

**Brambleclaw POV**

Brambleclaw saw Firestar and Sandstorm, lying on the ground. He knew Sandstorm was dead and Firestar was alive. He picked them both up by the scruff and dragged them to camp.

What could he do to get rid of these twolegs before they killed every cat around the lake?

**Qin Shi Huang Di POV**

Hm…. Wonder how China's doing right about now?

**China POV**

After Qin left, China was in an order of disarray. Liu Bang was still too young to rebel. Qin's sons were bad leaders. Revolts and rebellions were happening all around the country. And add attacks by India and Korea (Japan was too undeveloped, Mongolia was nomadic), who recently came together under the leadership of a Goguryeo king.

Long story short, China fell apart, and one half was possessed India, who later conquered Mongolia and the Middle East, and Korea, who later conquered Russia and Japan.

**Hitler POV**

Hm… wonder how my wiener eating country Germany is doing right now?

**Germany POV**

The Nazis were already losing. Under the superpowers of Korea, India, and USA, the Nazis had no hope (no Soviet Union or Japanese Empire). After Hitler left, the Nazis fell apart and Germany went back to normal.

**Mongolia POV**

The Mongolian empire never happened.

**Kim Jong Il POV**

Hm... wonder how North Korea is doing right now?

**North Korea POV**

Even though Kim didn't know, North Korea never happened in history because the country was never divided (because Japan never took over Korea, so the UN didn't divided it).

Korea was a democratic, rich country.

**Firestar POV**

When Firestar regained consciousness, he began to devise a plan to rid the twolegs once and for all.

Firestar would unite the clans like the Great Battle against Bloodclan, and would attack the twolegs from all sides…..

It was brilliant!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**Firestar POV**

Hehehehe….

**Brambleclaw POV**

Firestar is off his rockers….. like any clans gonna join him!

**Qin POV**

Had dumplings for breakfast… Hitler eating his wieners…

**Starclan POV**

"Bluestar, I'm sad." Said Yellowfang.

"Why, Yellowfang?"

"Cause the mean author not putting us in the book."

"True"

**Firestar POV**

I went out and called the clan and announced I was going to go to other clans to solve the problem.

I also asked Jayfeather why Starclan wasn't sending us encouragements or messages.

Jayfeather replied, "Starclan sent me a sign this evening, that the mean author wasn't putting them in the book."

Firestar replied, "Clan, let's devise a song to the author to get starclan to help us in this fanfiction!"

They devised a song right away.

And then they sang it.

"Author please let starclan in the book!

Yeah, let them in the book.

(Then Brambleclaw tried soprano that sounded like a shriek)

Yeah Come on!

And I will kiss you!"

**POV of random clan members**

Is Brambleclaw homo sexual?

**Author POV**

Wish Granted!

**Starclan POV**

Thank you!

**Kim Jong Il POV**

I'm so bored…. Really wonder if there's anything for me to do…..

And can't believe people don't recognize who I am….

**Firestar POV**

Shadowclan and Riverclan have accepted my proposal… Windclan **no**.

Thunderclan will meet with the two other clans to discuss how to take down the twolegs.

* * *

Just a build up chapter... a bad one...


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a VERY long time. I had some things going on. With that said, I hope to update on a weekly basis.

**Chapter 11**

**Starclan POV**

"Hmm…." Bluestar murmured, "What should I do to ensure Starclan's power in this fine book?"

"Kill the enemy?" Yellowfang questioned.

"That's a fine idea!"

**Hitler POV**

"There's a storm brewing, Qin!" Hitler said in alarm. "And we are camped right beside an oak!"

Qin replied, "A storm can't stop me!"

1 minute later, he got zapped, and Hitler could make out a faint outline of Qin's skeletons.

**Qin POV**

You know how I said that storms can't stop me.

I take that back with regret.

The lightning zapped me. End of story.

**Hitler POV**

I used emergency CPR on Qin, because hey, I'm allies with anybody that's not Jewish, and frankly, I don't think Qin is Jewish.

40 minutes later, Qin spluttered back to life.

**Qin POV**

I looked at Hitler with newfound gratitude.

"You saved my life!"

Hitler nodded, "Well it's the least I could do."

**Starclan POV**

"So close!"

**Firestar POV**

Skyclan agreed. Thank god. Twolegs, here we come!

And I so need my deputy thinking straight.

**Brambleclaw POV**

Why does everybody think I'm homo? Is it because I sang like a Counter-Tenor?

**Kim Jong Il POV**

I saw couple of other guys wearing Chinese robes and Nazi uniform? Who wears those clothes anymore? At least my clothes are stylish….

* * *

Sorry for this bad chapter. I'm not used to writing again. I hope you can help me improve by reviews.


	14. Chapter 13

**Before you make complaints, I am including God in this story. Yes, I'm a Christian, but in this story, he's gonna be helping the bad guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors.**

**Chapter 12**

**God POV**

"Not again…" God thought. "Why were people praying to him that Kim Jong Il's soul was to be saved? He was a good leader…"

Then he had an idea. Why couldn't he just help Kim Jong Il. Yes, he would help him…. Muhahaha!

**Blackstar POV**

I was minding my business like a good cat, when suddenly; lightning struck a tree and fell over the camp. I was not heard from again.

**Firestar POV**

Shadowclan's been wiped out? Wow. What are you doing Starclan? And these twolegs are strong.

**Starclan POV**

What just happened? We didn't do…. Anything…..

**Hitler POV**

I gotta feeling…. That we are gonna kill all of these cats cause we have God on our side.

**Kim Jong Il POV**

The Lord, my father Kim Il Sung must be helping us.

Now I'm hungry. "Eats Big Mac"

**Qin POV**

Man, I am good.

**Brambleclaw POV**

Thunderclan is dead. Where are you Skyclan?

**Skyclan POV**

We are coming!

**Leopardstar POV**

I think we should hide somewhere where the twolegs can't get us...

* * *

**The Warriors are so screwed...**


	15. Author Note

**Author Note**

**I know I haven't updated for over 5 months, but I hope you are reading this. This is no longer on hiatus. I will probably update this again in a week. So please, read on... I already put in two more chapters after that big break. So please, keep reading on.  
**

**Thanks a lot from the author.**


End file.
